Caffeine
by Nadina V Conner
Summary: We're at the Decepticons base and yet, some idiot decided to give us some coffee. Big mistake. Seriously. Now, were did Diana go? O, dear prime, someone have mercy on them. Watch out! T for some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**hi! it's me! me and my friends decide to do another story. hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything except my characters, you know which ones. also, sorry if some of them are oc, kay? thanks!**

Moon: this idea was given to us by someone and you know who you are so yeah. thanks for the idea!

_**Chinchilla &**_** Shark Bait: _Can't say no to hand santitizer!_**

Moon: don't ask.

* * *

><p>Diana, Juliet, and I were quietly talking to ourselves as the teacher walked around the classroom, helping any student who needed help. He came by to our seats, raising an eyebrow at how we arrange them to be a small table.<p>

"Did you finish the packet?" Mr. Smith asked, looking at the said items that were in the middle of the table.

"Of course we did," respond Diana. "You know that we don't talk to each other until we finish our work."

Mr. Smith nodded and walked towards a student who was confused on something.

"And by we, you mean me," I said looking up from the paper I was reading.

Both of my friends nodded. "Yup!"

I sighed and lend back against my chair. Just 10 more minutes before the bell rings. I simply watch as my two friends talk about what they will be doing once we got to the Autobots' base. We have been staying there for the time being. My parents had to visit some family members, while Diana's and Juliet's had to go on a business trip.

It's only been a month and Diana had kept up with her nickname. We all lost count on how many bombs she set off so far. And they seem to go off at the oddest places. I think I heard that one blow up the toilet. Don't ask.

"Hey Angel,"

I looked up to see it was Diana speaking.

"We were wondering about something," she started before Juliet took over.

"Why don't you let us have any coffee?"

I looked at them before shaking my head. "Not telling."

Both girls pouted, but luckily for me, the bell rang. We quickly fixed the chairs and handed in our packets to the teacher before heading towards the base.

We could have someone pick us up but Diana spooked them again. Something about leaving a bomb in the car. The result, no Autobots want to pick us up in case what Shark here actually does that.

"So, I was thinking about having a cooking show guys," Diana said after some time.

I rolled my eyes at the suggestion. Juliet, on the other hand, nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree!" she replied.

I didn't say a thing as we reached the base. Seriously, who would have thought that the base would only be a few blocks away from our school? Then again, it might have something to do with the fact that we know about the Autobots and they don't want us to be attack.

We quickly enter the building, not wanting anyone to notice us. This building is supposed to be off limits by everyone.

"Good evening girls," greeted Optimus once he saw us. "How was school?"

"Good!" we all answer before looking at each other before bursting into laughter.

Optimus chuckle at us before heading off to wherever he was needed.

"Come on guys! Let's put our stuff away so we can have our cooking show!" shouted Diana in excitement.

Before Juliet or I could answer, we heard a noise around us. We looked around and saw that every Autobot that was near us ran off.

"Hey Shark," said Juliet turning to face Diana. "I think they remember how we would cook a toy transformer."

Diana nodded before shrugging.

"Ah, I feel lazy," she said, dropping her stuff on the floor.

Juliet and I looked at each other before doing the same thing. Before we could move, we suddenly heard a siren go off and were startled as almost every person and Autobot started to run around the base.

"Get the Crazy Chickz to a safe place! It's the Decepticons!" yelled someone.

Two officers ran over to us and started to lead us towards our rooms when there was a loud explosion.

"It wasn't me!" yelled Diana before anyone could look at her.

Nobody said anything as the officers push us towards the wall and dodging some flying cement. Looks like the explosion destroyed the front door and wall. I manage to see a tall gloomy robot with a strange purple marking. Hmm, looks like we're going to meet the Decepticons.

"Hey, look man!" exclaim Juliet, pointing at the robot that was next to gloomy here. "He looks like a Dorito!"

"What are you? Omg! He does!" Diana also exclaim.

I sighed. Really? Now?

I guess the two Decepticons heard us because Dorito bot glared at us while Gloomy smirk and turned to face Optimus.

"Well, I see you gain new pets, mind if we take them?" he sneered.

Optimus glared at him, silently telling his teammates to protect us. Soon, the fast twins stood in front of us, ready to protect us if they need to.

"I don't think so Megatron," Optimus reply.

Gloomy, opps sorry, Megatron sneered at him before yelling out. "Attack and get those girls!"

Dorito nodded and headed towards us only to be stop by Ironhide. I could hear my crazy friends exclaiming about how awesome it was till we saw more Decepticons heading towards us. When did they have so many?

Us three watch as almost every Autobot kept stopping whatever Decepticon headed towards us. Heck, even the twins were busy.

"Hey, I think I remember where I left one of my bombs," said Diana suddenly.

"What?" I said confuse and turned to face her. I was meet with one of her homemade bombs and screamed. "Toss it away before it goes off!"

Diana panic and toss it in the middle of the battlefield just in time for it to explode. Everyone was knocked off their feet, daze at what just happen.

"Ow," was the reply that almost everyone said.

I just blinked, Juliet stared off into space before speaking.

"That was AWESOME!" she yelled.

Diana and I just stared at her. Only she could say something like that right now.

I slowly got up before I heard some kind of pop when I found myself upside down. I screamed and started to yell at whoever was holding me. I guess I startle them because they let go before catching me, holding me right side up.

"Why thank you," I said sarcastically, blowing my hair out of my face.

I could hear the Decepticon laugh before speaking to Dorito, who had my friends in his grip.

"Got them Screamer?"

Screamer glared at the nickname before answering.

"Shut up, come on, we need to get them back to base before those Autoscum realize that we have them," he order before throwing Diana and Juliet in the air and transformed into some kind of jet, catching them in his cockpit.

"Righto!" said the Decepticon before doing the same thing to me.

I gave a shout of surprise and landed onto a seat. I sat there daze as he tie me down with the seatbelt thing before talking off.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, as you look on your right, you'll see some beautiful wildness and on your left, you'll see some Autobots trying to shoot us down," the Decepticon said in a flight attend voice.

I couldn't help but laugh and I bet that if I could see his face, he would be grinning.

"Why thank you," he said with a chuckle. "I'm Skywarp, nice to meet you!"

I grin before answering. "Name's Angelina, but you can either call be Angel or Witch."

"All rightly Witch, time to go!" Skywarp said as he started to follow Screamer.

I lend back thinking about how I'm relaxed in a situation like this. Hm, guess if you have two crazy friends, you'll be used to crazy things. Talking about crazy friends, where's mine?

"Hey Skywarp?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied as he gently took a left turn.

"Where are my friends?"

"Oh, them? They're with Screamer." he reply.

I paled. If they are inside a jet then…

"Skywarp, try to not fly to close to him."

"Why? Oh, never mind." Skywarp watched as Starscream started to fly crazy, wondering if it's Angelina's friends doing.

* * *

><p>(3rd person)<p>

"Hey Shark? What does this do?" asked Juliet as she press a button.

"I don't know, I think it shoots a missile," reply Diana as they watch a missile go off.

"Stop pressing my buttons!" yelled an angry voice at them from nowhere.

"Fine," they both said pouting.

"Hey Chinchilla."

"Yes Shark?"

"He never said anything about the stirring wheel."

Starscream would have paled if he could as he heard silence. Why did Skywarp get the nice clam one? He ask himself before the madness began.

Both girls jumped towards the wheel, screaming out that it was their turn. Making him take sharp turns every once in a while. Screamer tried to take control once more but that kind of failed when he almost flew into a mountain. When was there a mountain?

"Ouch! That got to hurt!" said Skywarp, wincing a bit as they watch Screamer almost hit the mountain.

"I knew that they were crazy but really! Making a jet to almost crash into a mountain! I think they were fighting over the wheel." reply Angel.

Skywarp was flying at a safe distance away from Screamer. No offence, but he really like to live.

_Skywarp…._

_Yes?_

… _Can we trade?_

_Nope!_

_Why in the slag not!_

_Um, cause I would like to live!_

_Why you little!_

Skywarp ended the conversation and continue to fly towards the base, forgetting all about Starscream.

About an hour later, Starscream arrive at the base. The other Decepticons blinked at the state he was in. He had bumps and scratches everywhere. It looked like he had just gotten out of a fight.

"Starscream, report," said Megatron, not bothering to ask what happen.

Starscream just look around before speaking, "Those girls, they're crazy!"

Everyone watched as he shorted out and fell down. The Decepticons looked at each other worried. They had already met one of the girls but not the other two.

"Hey Shark?"

"Yes?"

"What happen to our robot?"

"Why I don't know."

Megatron just walked over to Starscream and kicked his body over to see two human girls looking at Starscream. They seem to notice him because they started to shout.

"Hey Chinchilla! Look, it's that gloomy one!" yelled one of them, pointing at him.

The other human nodded and looked around, probably looking for their friend.

"Skywarp, come here and take these fleshes to their room," order Megatron.

The human girls quickly recognize the robot that had taken their friend and started to yell different questions at him.

"Hey! I know you! You're the one who took Angel! Where is she!" yelled the first one, causing all the Decepticons to wince at the loudness of her voice.

"She's here," was all Skywarp said before grabbing them and warping towards their room.

Once there, Skywarp quickly place them in a cell like room and warped out of there. No offence, but these girls are crazier than any human he had meet. Skywarp was silently wondering how Angel was still sane.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do with those fleshes?" asked Starscream once he was online again. He still had those dents but he really didn't want to be near that crazy medic again.<p>

Megatron lend against his sit and wondered. The one Skywarp had brought was clam and quiet. He had sent her to a small room near the cells, while her friends receive the cells. He then realized that he needed more information about them.

_Soundwave, report to the meeting room._

_Responds: Affirmative._

Megatron waited patiently for Soundwave while ignoring Starscream yap off about killing those girls.

There was a knock on the door before Soundwave entered. Megatron motion him to come closer before speaking.

"Give me the profiles of those girls," he ordered.

Starscream had shut up to listen also. He watched as Soundwave's optics dim before lighting up again.

"Name: Diana Night. Age: 16. History: has been in five different jails, hospitals, and mental instabilities. Been release by someone known to them.

Name: Juliet Piccahso. Age: 16. History: has been in four different hospitals and mental instabilities. Been release by someone known to them.

Name: Angelina Llove. Age: 16. History: has been known to organize and complete plans that seem impossible. Has a good record of knowing all sorts of weapons, plants and first aid. Release two unstable people from series of jails, hospitals, and mental instabilities." reported Soundwave to the two Decepticons.

Everything was quiet before Starscream spoke. "I really don't want to know."

Both Decepticons agree.

* * *

><p>Skywarp warped right near where the 'Crazy Chickz' were located. He decided to give them some coffee, besides, what's the worst that could happen?<p>

He quietly hummed to himself as he gave the coffee to Diana and Juliet, who quickly said thank you, and went down towards Angel's room. Megatron had decided to let her have the small room that was near the cells as an award for not defining him. He turned on his hologram and knocked on her door before entering.

"Hey Witch! I brought you some coffee!" he said excitedly.

Said girl looked up from the book she was reading and looked at him, tilting her head curiously.

"Coffee?" she asked coming closer to him.

Skywarp nodded and handed her the coffee. "Yup! Thought you might like it."

Angel nodded her thanks and took a sip from the coffee before asking. "Did you give some to my friends?"

Skywarp nodded and watched as Angel went back to where she was reading and sat down.

"Ok, thank you," she said.

Skywarp grinned and nodded. "Welcome!"

He walked out of the room before closing it and had his hologram disappear. Once he was halfway away from the cells, he couldn't help but wonder. Why was Witch acting so strange? He shrugged and continued his way, thinking it was just in his mind.

* * *

><p>Angel watched as Skywarp walked out of the room and heard him lock it once more. She placed down her book and smirk. People always asked her how she could handle Diana and Juliet but the truth is that she was already crazy, but she hides it real good.<p>

She was the one who always got them out of whatever trouble they got into because they help her get some research done. Heck! If she wanted to, she could have the whole government down on their knees right now, but what's the fun in that? Angel knew she should ask someone for help but then again, they wouldn't understand. She blames the All Spark. It was the one who gave her all this information and the craziness.

Angel got up and walk to the door. If she was correct, then Diana and Juliet should be so hyper that they will break out of their cell, making so much chaos that she'll be able to get out of this room and do some more research.

She smiled once more as she took another sip of her coffee. Sometimes she hated the fact that she was so mischievous but then again, she wouldn't have been here at all. Now, let the show begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: and there you have it. i'll try to have the second part up by next week. also, can you connect the dots? my friends could. <strong>

**anyway, hope you like it! remember R&R! my friends would love to hear what you say. thanks for reading! bye-bye!**

**~moon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! as you can see, i change my name, but i'm still moon. ok, first off, im sorry if there are some spelling mistakes. yeah, i didn't realize about that in the last chapter before someone told me... anyway, thanks to those who read the story so far! **

**Shark Bait: i can speak in a british accent!**

_**Chinchilla: just can't say no**_

**don't ask, anyway. thank you anonybot! yes that's exactly what happen. thanks for telling me! and yes, no one would even if he paid them, except the fangirls i think, hmmm.**

**lol, enjoy the story!**

**Diaclaimer: Do i really need to say it? i don't own my charries. enjoy!**

**PS. i fix both chapters so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**he result**

"So, what are we going to do with the fleshes?" Starscream asked once more. He was still annoyed that those two girls decided to use him as a plaything.

Megatron sighed and lend back against his chair. "Stop asking and I will tell you!"

Starscream just cross his arms and glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Megatron looked at him before glancing at the remaining Decepticons that decide to stay and listen.

"Those girls actually might know some information that we need. From what Soundwave has gathered, they can be real useful once we are able to control them," he explained.

Soon, almost everyone started to speak at once. Some were agreeing with him, others were questioning how useful they could be, and some just really don't care what happens.

"Quiet!" yelled Megatron after a couple of minutes. Once everyone calm down enough, he started to speak again. "Soundwave search through all there files and found useful information."

Everyone didn't speak; they wanted to know what exactly the information was. And judging by the look on Megatron's face, he might tell them.

"The first fleshy that Skywarp brought, Angelina I presume her name was, actually knows a good amount of weapons and healing. Hopefully, with whatever she might have learned from those Autoscum's mechanic, she could heal and mend us in less time than is usually needed."

Half of the Decepticons nodded in agreement while others complain about not wanting a fleshy touching them. Though, a glare from their leader soon quieted them down.

Megatron nodded in satisfaction before continuing. "The one that is known by Juliet is well known by her knowledge of computers and other types of technology. And finally, the last one, Diana, is well known by both the fleshes and Autoscum, with her way with bombs."

The ones who were there during the raiding agree with Megatron. Some were still wondering what the slag she made that thing with.

Suddenly, before anyone could move or speak, there was a loud explosion, causing almost the whole base to shake. Once everything was still again, Starscream asked the one question that was on everyone's minds at that moment.

"What the slag was that!" he yelled before telling Skywarp to check it out.

Skywarp nodded and warped towards the holding cells where the noise came from.

* * *

><p>Skywarp quickly appear near the 'Crazy Chickz' and saw smoke around the place. He started to fan it away in hopes that he could see what had caused it. Though, when he did, he wished he didn't.<p>

There, where the doors to the 'Crazy Chickz' rooms should have been, were almost blow clean off. It looked like that Dina, Diane, Diana? O whoever, had somehow manage to make a bomb with just the pillow cases, some lose wires, and their coffee. How they got that to work was beyond him.

Skywarp was slightly sweating, wait can they sweat? He shook his head as he quickly warped to Angel's room. He activated his hologram and knocked on the door before entering.

"Witch!" he yelled in the dark room.

"Yes?" answered a voice almost near him.

Skywarp jumped a bit before turning to Angel. "O! There you are! What happen?"

Angel just took a sip from her coffee before answering. "Um, well, I should have warned you to not let my friends have any kind of caffeine. It makes them hyper and jumpy."

Skywarp blinked as he tried to process what she said. "So, they kind of have a bad reaction to caffeine?" he asked.

Angel nodded. "Yup! Last time they had some kind of caffeine, they almost blow up a store, I think it was Best Buy. I don't really remember." she said, still drinking the caffeine.

Skywarp would have paled if he could before realizing that Angel was drinking coffee. "What about you? You won't do anything crazy, right?"

Angel gently waved him off. "As long nobody scares or surprise me, nothing bad will happen." she then started to push him out the door. "Now, if I were you, find them before they decide to blow up this place."

Skywarp didn't have a chance to respond as Angel slams the door in his face. He just blinked before locking it once more and deactivating his hologram.

_Um, Screamer?_

_What is it and stop calling me that!_

_Um, I found out what that noise was…_

_Well, what is it?_

_The two fleshes that were locked up?_

…

Skywarp nervously warped to were Screamer was and soon had to duck at the flying object that was sent towards his way.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE TWO FLESHES THAT WERE LOCK UP!" yelled Starscream. Every Decepticon in the base wince at the loudness of his voice. Heck, Angel even heard it and she was about two floors below them.

Skywarp slowly backed away and laughed nervously, hands in front of him before he started to explain.

"Well, you know how Soundwave told Megatron who told us that one of them was good with bombs?" he asked.

"Yes?" asked Screamer, trying to control his temper. He really wanted to go over to his trine and send him flying a few hundred feet.

Skywarp took a deep breath and answered. "Well, it looked like she made a bomb and blow open her and her friend's door and they are loss in the base." he said really fast.

Before anyone could move, Skywarp quickly warped out of there to some unknown location. Again, he would like to live.

The Decepticons all step back from their second as they saw that he was having a mini melt down.

"I want those two fleshes found and brought to me. NOW!" he yelled at the 'cons.

Imminently, the 'con, except Megatron who is currently off base, went off to search for the girls. About twenty minutes later, Thundercracker found them.

_Starscream, found them._

_Where are they?_

_Near the Rec. Room._

_Stand by, I'm coming over there._

Thundercracker nodded to himself before turning towards the two fleshes. What he didn't know was that they were hyped up from all that caffeine and they somehow gotten a hold of some paintball guns that, for some reason, were very similar to that of a real gun. This could end badly.

* * *

><p>"Alright, ready Chinchilla?" asked Diana taking out her paintball gun.<p>

"Ready," reply Juliet.

They both faced each other before taking ten steps away from each other. Both of them didn't even realize of the Decepticon as he was to the paintball guns.

"Ready? On the count of three! One! Two! Three!" shouted Diana.

Once Diana shouted three, they both quickly turned around and shot at each other, surprise at how much the gun sound like a real one. Though, with Juliet fixing them a bit, it was bound to happen. Diana somehow manage to hit Juliet right over her heart, causing her to fall over from the force of the hit

Juliet ended up landing on her head, causing her to be knocked out. It kind of didn't help that the paint was red because from a distance, it looked like blood.

Diana blinked a bit before shouting. "YES! I won!"

She started to dance a bit while Thundercracker ran away from the maniac. Sadly, for him, Diana saw him and it gave her an idea.

"Awesome! I have a new game to play now!" she yelled exactly. "Hunting the Decepticons!"

With that in mind, she went off to set her new found game into play.

* * *

><p>Thundercracker ran as fast as he could from that maniac. He didn't think she was that insane to actually kill her friend! Since he wasn't looking to where he was heading, he ended up crashing into Starscream causing them to fall, Thundercracker on top of Starscream.<p>

Starscream sneered at him before pushing him off of him. He got up and narrowed his optics at him.

"What made you leave your place?" he sneered at Thundercracker.

Thundercracker was against the wall, glancing towards the rec. room every once in a while before speaking.

"Th-that f-fl-flesh-fleshy, sh-she kil-killed the o-oth-other o-one," he manage to say before screaming and taking off, leaving one confuse Screamer behind him.

"What the?" he said before turning towards the rec. room. There, he saw the one that was called Diana. She was doing something with one of the toilets.

When did they have human size toilets? And how did she manage to get it to the hallway?

He watched as she place the toilet on top of a plat of wood that had some rolls attach to the bottom and stuck a large red target on it. She step back to look at it and then nodded. She went behind it and gave it a good push so it could roll down the hallway and grab the paint ball gun.

"I will shoot you!" she yelled in some kind of British accent.

Starscream started to roll his optics when he heard the gun went off and the toilet break into small pieces. He felt his optics widen as the now broken toilet stop near his feet. He looked up at the fleshy and run for it as he saw that she was heading his way.

Unknown to him, as soon Diana shot at the moving toilet; she had also thrown a rock at it causing it to break. O well, more fun for her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Angel smiled as she heard the commotion from upstairs. Judging from what she was hearing. It turns out that Starscream told everyone that there was a crazy maniac on the loss and could kill them.<p>

She giggled and went towards her door. With a little bit of hacking and patient, the lock on her door was off. Angel continue to smile as she open the door and walked outside. She looked around before heading towards the medic room. Hopefully, she could find some information there.

After some time, she found the room and frowned. They barely had anything! She sighed and walked out, not knowing that Scalpel had notice her.

Scalpel grinned to himself. With everyone busy, he could finally do some research himself. He quietly sneaked up behind Angel and whisper to her. "I finally have ze object for my research!"

Before he could knock her out though, Angel grabbed the nearest object near her and knock Scalpel out. Before he went into offline, he felt the human kneeled down near him and heard her speak.

"O no my dear medic, I have found the object for my research, or should I say, it found me," he could partially hear her smirk as she added the last part. "Sweet dreams."

Once Angel was sure that the spider like robot was out cold, she started to drag it towards an empty room, humming all the way over there.

* * *

><p>All the Decepticons were in a panic. Somehow, Diana had taped targets on their backs and they couldn't get them off, not even when they had others do it for them. What did she use? Super glue?<p>

So right now, they were in small groups, making sure that they wouldn't be the next targets for the maniac. Starscream decide to pair up with his trine while the others were grouped with people they could stand.

"She's coming!" yelled someone.

Everyone got into defense positions and looked around for the fleshy. They soon heard a battle yell and gun shots going off.

"I will get you my pretties!" she said rolling out into the room, shooting at everything she could see.

Decepticons ducked and dodged the shots, not evening taking a glance to see the brightly colored paint on the walls. Diana was laughing like a real maniac and keep on firing the paintballs. One of them hit a 'con, causing him to fall.

"She got me!" he shouted before going offline.

The others screamed and ran out of the room, not even bothering to notice that their teammate was still alive. Diana just laughed and went off to hunt them down. This was fun.

* * *

><p>Soundwave had managed to escape the madness and went off to find the other fleshy. He had checked her room but notice that her door was open. Fearing the worst, he went straight towards the medic. Once he got there, he found that Scalpel wasn't there.<p>

Soundwave continue to walk around the floor, hoping to run into the girl. If anyone could stop that maniac, it might be her. After ten minutes, he was about to give up when he saw her coming out of a room. Not even noticing him, he went pick her up by her shirt.

"Hey! Put me down!" she yelled, kicking and swinging her limbs around the air.

Soundwave ignore her as he held her up so she could look at him in the eyes.

"Put you down if you help," he simply said.

Angel crossed her arms and huffed, annoyed. She really didn't like to be manhandled.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Your friend is terrorizing the other Decepticons and has murder two people. Your friend and a Decepticon." he explained.

"And you want me to stop her." she guessed. She sighed and looked at him. "You do know that they aren't dead, right?"

Soundwave blinked behind his red vision. Not dead? "Explain."

"Shark would never kill Chinchilla, and she couldn't kill a 'con without the right weapon," Angel said as if it was the simplest thing to say.

Soundwave didn't say anything. Angel noticed this and sighed.

"Look, just take me to Chinchilla, Juliet, and I'll show you," she said.

Soundwave nodded and proceed to take her to the rec. room. Once there, he placed Angel near her friend where she walked over to her.

"See, she's asleep, watch."

Soundwave watched the fleshy and noticed that indeed she was recharging. But how would that explain the blood? It was right over her spark, or heart as these fleshes call them.

Angel, knowing he would ask, took Juliet's paintball gun and shot at the wall. Soon, there was blue paint all over the wall.

"See? Paint, since Chinchilla was hit with red paint, it appeared to look like blood from a distance," Angel explained before heading towards the door. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going on a Shark hunt."

Soundwave just stared at the fleshy as she hummed the Jaws theme song, before going over to the couch and sat down. What just happen?

* * *

><p>Starscream was cornered with the rest of the Decepticons in the back of a rather large room. They were trying really hard to create some distance from them and the fleshy. The fleshy had this crazy smirk on her face as she held up the gun.<p>

"YAY! I win!" she was prepare to shoot Starscream when they heard a gun shoot go off.

Everyone looked at the doorway and saw the other fleshy. She was smiling at the sight and looked at Diana.

"Hey! This is my turf, go and find your own," she shouted at her.

Diana smirked and shook her head. "Nope, this was mine first."

Angel raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you arguing with me?"

Diana nodded and walked closer to her. Once she was about twenty feet away from Angel, they started to walk around each other. Guns raised.

"One" started out Angel.

"Two" continued Diana.

"Three!" both shouted as they open fire.

Both girls ducked and dodged the oncoming attacks as they try to shoot each other. The Decepticons were beyond shocked. They didn't think that they would see the fleshes actually try to kill each other.

After what seemed like an hour, Angel finally manage to hit Diana. Diana fell backwards and hit her head, causing her to black out.

Angel smiled and blows away invisible smoke from her paintball gun and tosses it aside. She walked over to Diana and kicked the gun away from her.

"Guess I win," she said before looking at the 'cons.

They backed away in fear before they notice that Angel was laughing.

"Omg! Looked at the place! It looks like someone throw up paint all over the place!" she said laughing, holding onto herself.

The 'cons looked around and indeed saw the brightly color paint. After a while, Barricade managed to find his voice and yell.

"What the slag is going on?" he questioned. The others nodded in agreement.

Angel just tilted her head before pointing at Diana, "First, someone get Shark into a new room along with Chinchilla. Also, go check that poor 'con that is in the other room. O, one more thing, I think I might have broken Soundwave, don't ask me how I did it."

Everyone just stared at her before Starscream signal three 'cons to do what Angel asked. One of them took Diana while the other two went towards the knock out 'con and to the rec. room to get Juliet and to check on Soundwave.

"Now, explain," commanded Starscream to Angel.

Angel shrugged at him before explaining.

"Alright, Warp decide to give us coffee and since we have this reaction to caffeine, I knew it would end badly. Since I use to drink coffee, I can control the reaction," she said.

"And what is this reaction?" Screamer demanded.

"It causes us to go out of control and do some pretty weird stuff. The only way it could affect me is when someone or something spooks me, causing me to loss my guard and from what Soundwave told me. Shark somehow found some paintball guns and with a bit help from Chinchilla, cause them to look and sound like a real gun. When Shark shot at Chinchilla, the paint that came out was red, making it look like blood. She knocked out and Shark, being bored found a new game, hunting you guys and you know what happens next," Angel said this as she looked at her finger nails.

Everyone was silent till a loud bang was heard. Angel looked up to see that almost half of the 'cons glitches. From either how fast she explained it or from the shock, she never knew. She shrugged and went off to her room, letting Screamer to face the wrath of Megatron once he arrives.

Angel frowned and looked up before shrugging and entering her room. She couldn't help but wonder what she did during her little black out. All she could remember is being in the medic room then up in the air when Soundwave picked her up.

"Hope I didn't do anything stupid," she said before lying down on the bed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen.<p>

"Someone? Anyone?" yelled out Scalpel as he tried to climb the thin rope he was tied to.

He had woken up to see that he was hanging over a large pot of boiling water. If he fell into the pot, he would be cooked and he would like to live thank you very much.

"Onze I've gotten out of here, that flezhy will be dead," he said to himself before yelping as the rope gave a little.

He climbed a bit more, wishing that he wasn't tied in a knot that he couldn't undo. Sadly, no one seem to notice that he was missing, so he guess that either someone decides to come to the kitchen or the water evaporate and the rope gives away, he could jump away before landing onto the burning pot.

"Sometimes, I hate my life," sighed the medic, staring at the boiling water.

* * *

><p>Overall, when Megatron enter the base, he wasn't to please to see his base in such a mess. He made Starscream clean the whole thing. The Decepticons pleaded for him to release the 'Crazy Chickz' but sadly, it wasn't granted. The 'Crazy Chickz' aren't complaining though. They were having fun. Yet, no one knows where Scalpel went off to. Hmm, I guess they didn't check the kitchen yet.<p>

"Someone? Please get me down from here!" yelled Scalpel, trying to swing away from the pot.

* * *

><p><strong>so? what do you think? anyway, i got something to ask you, if you got a random question to ask us, go ahead and ask, i think we might be able to make it into a story. that's how everything started, just a random question i ask.<strong>

**also, don't forget to R&R! thanks for reading!**

**~moon**


End file.
